This Career Development Program (CDP) will be used to prepare new Moffitt investigators at the rank of Assistant Member (Assistant Professor) or equivalent, particularly those already in the field of cutaneous malignancy research, or established Moffitt investigators at the rank of Associate Member (Associate Professor) or higher who are new to the field for careers in translational research of cutaneous malignancies. It will also ease their transition to independence as investigators either in the laboratory or as clinical trialists. The Moffitt Skin SPORE career development program will provide guidance, advice, mentoring, evaluation, and financial resources for continuing support for up to two faculty-level persons per year for 2-3 years each. All prospective projects have a mentor listed that is affiliated with the Skin SPORE or the Comprehensive Melanoma Research Center (CMRC) at Moffitt. The goal is to allow appropriate and motivated individuals to develop an independent research career in translational science focused on cutaneous malignancies. It is not meant as a training program for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, or clinical fellows in hematology-oncology, surgical oncology or dermatology. In collaboration with the Moffitt Lung SPORE, one CDP award per year may be co-supported by the Skin SPORE, promoting cross-SPORE fertilization. Dr. James Mule will lead the CDP. He has extensive experience in mentoring, research and administration, including serving as a faculty mentor/preceptor on numerous K08, K12, K99/R00 and ACS Fellowship awards, as well as the PI of two T32 training grants. Applications will be reviewed by an Award Evaluation Committee chaired by Dr. Mule using a scientific standard similar to a NIH study section. Scores of 1 (exceptional) to 9 (poor) will be assigned for categories of Significance, Innovation, Scientific quality. Collaboration, and Potential for publication and external funding; with brief justifications and overall impression), using a review form that we had employed previously for use in the CMRC. Progress reports will be required from all funded CDP project applicants at the end of the first six months, and again at the end of the first year of funding. The progress reports will be reviewed by the Award Evaluation Committee consisting of the Moffitt Skin SPORE IAC (see above for a list of members) and ad hoc members. Published manuscripts, abstracts accepted and the potential for translational impact will constitute the most important criteria for renewal of funding for an additional year.